This invention relates generally to the field of jewelry, and more particularly to an improved decorative ring or bracelet of a type in which a metallic braided strip of known type is secured to an outer surface of the annular part of the ring body to substantially surround the same. Rings of this general type are well known in the art and the invention lies in specific constructional details and a method of forming the ring which provides a distinctive appearance, and, more importantly, improved durability.
It is known, for example, to form an annular portion of a ring base, the edges of which are folded around the edges of the braided strip to cover the edges as taught by the Casey U.S. Pat. No. 2,054,408. This construction requires a relatively thin main body which is not resistant to damage during use.
The U.S. Pat. No. 1,983,348 to Dieges, teaches a fragmented ring employing a flattened chain to form part of the annular body of the ring, the chain being anchored to an exposed gem mounting portion. Such construction is not suitable for use with a relatively thin braided decorative strip, but requires a chain of substantial mechanical strength.
The U.S. Pat. No. 1,935,504 to Hargreaves, teaches a three piece composite construction in which the braided member is sandwiched between a pair of solid members, one of which is orificed to provide a view of the braided member. This construction is suitable only for bracelets. A similar construction is disclosed in the Weed pattern, U.S. Pat. No. 1,933,576.
The Australian Pat. No. 208,883 discloses a ring body of C-shaped cross sections having an inlay in the recess formed thereby. In this case, both elements are formed from sheet metallic stock and the ring construction does not lend itself to a wide variety of designs.
The principal shortcoming of the great bulk of the prior art is that it is not relatively adaptable to cast ring constructions of the type used, for example, in engagement rings and the like, wherein the annular main body portion is formed integrally with the setting for a gem stone.